The Dreaded Holiday
by Celeste Belle
Summary: Hermione hates Valentine's Day. Ron is trying to avoid the girls who keep lacing his chocolate with love potions. When they both go to Hogsmeade together, while Harry is on a date, will they be able to admit their feelings? Post-DH. Snape lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, it's finally happened. I did something I had previously sworn never to do. I have written a Valentine's Day fic. I realized that my Harry Potter fics were lacking enough stories with my favorite pairing. So, here it is: A Ron/Hermione one-shot. Enjoy!

The Dreaded Holiday

Hermione hated Valentine's Day. She'd never harbored any misconceptions about the holiday. It was a day for lovers. The day couples showered each other with ridiculous gifts that didn't amount to anything in the end. The more long-lasting couples might exchange more sentimental gifts. Some lucky girl might get proposed to.

But Hermione harbored no such delusions. Even though she and Ron had been getting closer since their kiss during the heat of the Final Battle, they _**still**_ weren't a couple. She sighed. Thinking about Ron brought back memories of him snogging that daft cow, Lavender.

Making her way to the library so that she could get an early start on her homework, Hermione frowned at the many couples she noticed plastered together in the hallways. Hermione really hated Valentine's Day, and the days before were just as bad. Settling in at a table at the back of the library, Hermione took out her books and parchment and began doing research.

Ron was in a panic. He had been receiving chocolates laced with the most potent love potions. It was lucky he and Harry were being extra cautious. Some of the love potions had been so powerful that one drop would have killed either of them. Stupid groupies.

Any chocolates they got were sent straight to Professor Snape, who wasn't happy with the arrangement either—Ron would have preferred to eat the chocolates (without love potion, of course), and Snape wanted to stay in his rooms and not have anything to do with the holiday. He was currently sneaking down the hallways, heading toward the Room of Requirement. It wasn't safe to go through the Gryffindor Common Room until most of the girls had been distracted. True, he was really only plagued by ONE girl—Lavender—but the girls who ogled Harry were annoying as well since he and Harry tended to stick together. Safety in numbers. Harry was currently on a date with Ginny, however. Something Ron found he didn't mind so much now. Harry deserved every bit of happiness he could get.

As he heard Lavender asking some girls if they had seen him, Ron ducked into the closest room—the library. Hermione's safe haven would work for him, now, too. Walking to the very back, Ron was amused, but not surprised to find Hermione back there studying hard. Sitting in the chair across from her, he waited.

Hermione was startled when she looked up and saw Ron sitting across from her. She jerked back in her chair, and then frowned.

"Don't startle me, Ron!" she scolded.

He only grinned, unfazed by her tone. He loved it when she got aggravated. Though it wasn't pleasant when she was actually angry with him, he did love to get her riled sometimes.

When Hermione got over her shock, she smiled. It wasn't often that any of the war heroes got time to themselves, and even rarer was when Ron and Hermione got time alone.

"Having fun?" she asked, noticing that his hair was rumpled and he looked a bit winded.

"Not really." He replied "I keep having to avoid groupies and they prevent me from finding the time to ask out the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts."

"Oh." Hermione said. She didn't stand a chance if Ron was going to ask out the most beautiful girl. _Probably Lavender_, she thought with an inward sigh. She knew she didn't stand a chance with Ron. Not now that every girl at Hogwarts wanted him.

"Hey," he began, noticing her eyes lose some of their sparkle, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade? We still have time. I know it will be filled with couples, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Hermione contemplated his words. She _**did**_ need a new quill. And she had gotten enough work done that she was ahead in most of her classes. As long as she didn't have to give him advice on this girl, she thought it would be okay. Nodding her head, she replied "Sure," and began packing up her books.

She and Ron walked from the library. When Hermione began to turn toward the Common Room, Ron stalled. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"I've been getting chocolates laced with love potions. It isn't safe for me to be in the Common Room right now. I'll carry your bag if you need me to." He offered.

"No. I'll carry it." She replied, shrinking the bag and placing it in her pocket. "Let's go."

He smiled brightly at her as they walked to Hogsmeade. On the way there, he noticed Hermione kept shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked

"Just my hands." She replied, stuffing one into her pocket. "My other pocket is a bit full of my bag." She admitted.

"I can help." He offered, taking her hand and lacing it through his arm.

Her hand felt warmer being next to his body. Smiling at him, she thanked him.

Before long, they were at the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. Hermione remembered the last time they had been here at this spot. Draco Malfoy had gotten a nasty shock. It had been hilarious. But this time, Harry and Ginny were probably out to lunch somewhere nice. Hermione knew he planned to propose soon, but she didn't think he would do so on Valentine's Day. Harry would wait for an ordinary day, so that it could become extra special.

They chatted about the little things: school, the Burrow, Quidditch, and the Daily Prophet's latest stories. Then, when it had gotten too cold to stand outside any longer, they went to the Three Broomsticks. It was getting late, so they were only going to stop long enough to get a couple of Butterbeers to warm them. Then they were going to buy Hermione's new quill and head back to the castle.

It was very crowded inside the Three Broomsticks, and Hermione had trouble pushing through the crowd of students. Ron knew what to do, however, as he placed an arm around her shoulders, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. He guided her, using his size to part the crowd. At the counter, he ordered their drinks, and pulled out a stool for her. Smiling at him, she sat down. They were chatting again, this time about how long it would take Harry to properly propose to Ginny. Ron thought it would be a year or so after they graduated. Hermione thought it would be before graduation. As their discussion got a bit more heated—not an argument—they didn't notice when Draco Malfoy sauntered up to them.

"So, even the lowest of the low can go lower."

Confused, but not really bothered by him, Hermione and Ron turned and quirked their eyebrows. Draco wasn't a threat anymore. His father was back in Azkaban for good, and Draco's insults had mostly stopped since the war. He was still a snob, but he seemed to realize that he no longer held the same power that he had at one point in time.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione finally asked

"I just meant that even the pureblood war heroes can stoop low enough to still want to be seen with you, Granger."

His insults made less sense now that he had nothing to back him up. Ron frowned, but was determined to keep his temper in check.

"You're just jealous of Ron because _**I **_wouldn't be seen with _**you**_ in public." Hermione stated.

Together, Ron and Hermione walked out the door, leaving a gaping Draco behind them. At the door, Ron turned. "Stop harassing us Malfoy. It only reflects badly on you and your house. Professor Snape wouldn't be too happy to learn from McGonagall that you are harassing the prettiest third of the Golden Trio."

As they walked toward the castle, Hermione's thoughts were swirling. Even the sight of so many couples snogging didn't attract her attention. She wondered if Ron had really meant what he had said about her being the "prettiest third of the Golden Trio" and if she was reading too much into it. Her hands were starting to get cold again. She crossed her arms and tucked them close to her body.

"Still cold?" Ron asked, unsure of why she was suddenly so quiet. He gently grabbed her hands and held them between his own. "Hermione, stop." He said, when he realized just how cold her hands were.

Moving off the path, he led her to a large rock. Pulling her to sit next to him, he held her hands in his own, lightly blowing puffs of air on them to warm them. "Are you alright? Malfoy didn't bother you did he?" Ron asked, glancing at her briefly before turning his eyes back to her hands.

Hermione shivered as Ron's warm breath caressed her fingers. Her hands were slowly warming up. "No. Malfoy doesn't bother me anymore. I've learned to ignore him."

"Then what's bothering you?" Ron asked "And don't tell me it's nothing. I deserve more credit than that."

Sighing, she was unsure of how to ask him. "It's just this stupid holiday." She finally replied, not really lying. "It throws me off balance."

"I see." Ron knew that Hermione didn't like being single, even if he couldn't always tell. "Well, would you like to know the real reason I wanted you to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"To show me all the happy couples and rub it in my face that you can get almost any girl you want while I'll be stuck alone with my books for the rest of my life?" she retorted, allowing herself a moment of bitterness.

"Of course not. You won't be alone with your books unless you want to be, Hermione." He stated, releasing her hands in a moment of anger.

"What are you trying to say, Ron?" she questioned, getting frustrated by what he _**wasn't **_telling her. Now, they were both walking toward the castle, a bit of distance between them.

"What I'm saying, Hermione is that if you took your head out of your books every now and then, you might notice the people who actually care about you!" he was almost shouting now.

They were going to draw attention again, and that was the last thing Ron wanted. Passing through the gates, Hermione turned toward the Black Lake. Ron followed her, not wanting to start an argument, but needing her to see. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought about their kiss. And he needed to tell her that. So why was he such a coward? Maybe because she was so stubborn.

Stopping at the bank, Hermione heaved a sigh, unsure of why she was trying to start a fight.

"Hermione," Ron began

"I keep thinking about that kiss." She said, startling both of them

"So do I." he admitted "I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now. It's a bit hard to when you don't get any time alone."

She nodded, accepting his reason. It was the same as hers, mostly. Even if he didn't admit that he was as scared as she was for their friendship to change, she could tell.

"I don't regret it." She informed him, turning her back to him and facing across the Lake.

"Neither do I. Hermione, I…" he paused, but didn't wait too long. "I love you." He finally stated.

Turning back to him, Hermione gauged his sincerity. He stared into her eyes, allowing her perusal unblinkingly. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he wasn't afraid anymore. He was sincere. And if he didn't tell her now, he might not get another chance. After all, it was Valentine's Day, and it was time he got the Gryffindor courage to tell her.

Finally, her perusal was over. Hermione had found what she had needed to see. Ron was sincere. He loved her! The thought raced through her mind. She smiled.

"I love you too, Ron." She declared, stepping toward him.

He brought his arms up and pulled her into his embrace. For a few moments, they just held each other. Then, Ron slowly pulled back enough to see her face. Using a finger to tilt her chin, he gazed into her eyes, seeking permission. He was only going to move as fast as Hermione would let him. Upon finding it, he dipped his head, moving his lips close to hers. Hermione met him part-way, and their lips made sweet contact.

His hand moved to her cheek, then her neck, and finally tangled in her hair. Gently tracing her lips with his tongue, he sought permission to deepen the kiss. She complied, opening her mouth to allow his to explore. At first, she was passive, simply allowing his exploration. Soon, however, she moved her tongue to his mouth and they began a delicious duel.

They kissed like they argued, Hermione realized. With passion, putting everything they had into it, neither willing to allow the other to gain the upper hand. Finally breaking apart for air, Hermione leaned against Ron. He pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms.

"I love you." She breathed.

"And I love you." He replied, glad to finally be able to say it.

Smiling up at him, Hermione pulled his face down for another, softer kiss. When they pulled away, his fingers entwined with hers, and they began walking toward the castle. No more words needed to be said.

Both knew that things wouldn't be too different when they got back. They would cuddle on the Common Room couch as Hermione studied and Ron read the latest Quidditch articles. Soon, she would nag him about finishing his homework, and he would argue a bit before relenting. He would work on it for a while before asking for her help. She would frown at him, and tell him to do it himself. He would pout and beg—maybe kiss her this time—until she finally agreed, and explained it to him so that he could finish it on his own. But that was who they were. They would probably fight before the week was over, but Ron was sure the making-up would be much sweeter now.

Hermione could not have stopped smiling if she had wanted to. Ron was hers. And she was his. All her dreams were coming true. This time, she realized, as they passed a gaping Lavender in the hallway, Hermione had won the greatest battle of all time—the battle of love.

And maybe, she thought, she didn't really hate Valentine's Day after all.


End file.
